


Coisas não ditas sobre amor e guerra

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F, Portuguese, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Rei/Minako</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minako não podia dizer que sempre quis isso, que sempre a quis. Mas também não podia dizer com honestidade que não quis.

Era algo que existia sob a superfície, quase sem ser notado exceto por alguns momentos nessa e na outra vida em que a luz do sol batia no rosto de Rei em um certo ângulo e por um segundo ela não conseguia respirar.

.

.

.

Rei sempre parecia séria e controlada.

Algo que para alguém com um certo tipo de mentalidade parecia um desafio a tentar achar as palavras certas que fariam com que todo aquele controle desaparecesse.

.

.

.

Depois que Serenity morreu, Vênus se tornou plenamente consciente que o seu símbolo podia ser o do amor, mas o seu destino era guerra.

A sua princesa renasceria de novo e de novo para reencontrar Endymion. E a líder de suas guerreiras renasceria de novo para protegê-la.

Mas pelo menos ela não estaria sozinha, sua segunda em comando lhe lembrou disso.

Talvez isso seja destino também. Talvez seja só sorte. Seja qual for a natureza da situação ela ainda assim se sentia grata.

Para sempre lutando ao lado de Mars, não soava tão ruim assim.

Estranhamente não lhe ocorreu naquele momento que os dois destinos não eram mutuamente exclusivos.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma queda por uma idol sempre pareceu para Rei algo tão clichê e ligeiramente ridiculo.

Mas ao ver pela primeira vez o pôster da garota em cima da cama de Usagi, Rei conseguiu entender um pouco do apelo.

.

.

.

Minako se lembrava das outras vidas em que elas haviam lutado juntas.

Isso assustava Rei tanto quanto a fascinava.

.

.

.

Rei sempre pensou que beijar garotas seria mais doce, mais calmo, mais macio.

Não é assim na pratica, mas ela não sabe dizer se é assim com garotas em geral, ou é apenas uma das peculiaridades de Minako.

Elas só se beijam depois das batalhas ou no meio de discussões, Rei suspeita as vezes que esses são só uma maneira da líder das senshis fazer com que ela cale a boca, outras vezes que é a maneira dela tentar aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhe resta.

É quente, agressivo e a única coisa doce é o leve gosto de morango do gloss dela.


End file.
